Conventionally, various types of lids are used for disposable containers, e.g., disposable plastics or paper cups hot or cold beverages, such as are used by “fast food” and “take-away” outlets. Such lids are intended to provide a degree of retention of the beverage in the container when that container is accidentally knocked, shaken or tilted, whilst also allowing the beverage to be consumed as required. Such containers and lids, being single-use disposable items, must be capable of being produced at a low cost.